This proposal describes a project which will compile an on-line list of medical audiovisual software holdings of seventeen institutions (eleven hospitals, one health agency, one university library, one college library, and three academic medical libraries). BRS (Bibliographic Retrieval Services, Inc.) will mount and store the private database. Multiple fields of the bibliographic elements in the database will be searchable on-line. The union list will be prepared in COM (Computer Output Microfiche) format with title, series, and subject access.